War's Past
by Gone But Not Forgotten
Summary: Jasper's history. It starts a year into his life as a Vampire. Rated M for violence.


**AN:**** So my first posted **_**Twilight**_** story. Ooooo! Shiney! Please review!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own **_**Twilight**_** because if I did I wouldn't be writing these here now would I?**

Jasper walked down the streets of their new territory he spun in a circle and laughed the bloodshed that had occured had been rather amusing espeacially when the other sides newborns started to attack each other instead of them. He could help but think that was funny.

Now he just needed to find dinner. A simple job really seeing as it was only eight o'clock, but he liked to play with his food before he ate it. He sped to a ladder and up the side of a house and snuck onto the roof as the snow fluttered down around him. He crept across to the other side and stared through the window of the next house over. He watched the prettiest mortal girl he'd ever seen spin in a circle and sing to the sound of the piano a man was playing. She was far to young to be his wife. Jasper assumed she was his daughter and hopped down from the roof to the front of their door. He knocked and waited for the door to be answered.

"Hello?" The man he'd seen at the piano said.

"Good evening, Sir." Jasper said politely. "I was walking down the street just now and heard the most beautiful voice singing. You wouldn't happen to know which house it was coming from, would you?"

The man looked Jasper over and saw the expensive clothes and neatly parted hair.

"You're a solidier aren't you?" The man said.

"Yes, Sir." Jasper replied. "What gave me away?"

"The posture." He answered. "You stand straight and tall, and not many men do so anymore. The voice you heard was my daughter's if you'd like you can come in and join us?"

"I'd be delighted, Sir." Jasper said. The man stepped to the side to let Jasper in.

"What's your name son?" The man asked.

"Major Jasper Witlock, Sir." Jasper replied.

"Major! Really! My your young to be a major..."

"Youngest in the south, Sir."

"Well I'm General Alexander Cane and this," He said gesturing to his daughter. "is Anna-Marie."

"It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am." Jasper said to the girl.

"Do you sing, Major Witlock?" She asked politely.

"Indeed I do, but I don't think I can compare to your beautiful voice." He answered.

"I'm sure you could keep up. Daddy could you play for us while we sing?" She asked.

"Of course, Darling." He said.

The three walked over to were the piano is and her father began playing. Anna-Marie started singing and soon Jasper joined in. Their voice's wound together perfectly and as he sung he chose how he'd get her on her own. Soon they finished and the two singers were laughing.

"Sir, would you mind if your daughter and I went for a walk?" Jasper asked.

"Not at all, Son. In fact I'd encourge it." General Cane answered. Jasper and Anna-Marie went to the door and Jasper helped her put her coat on. "Be back by ten o'clock."

"I will be, Daddy." Anna-Marie answered before stepping outside with Jasper. The two walked for a long time until she had no idea where they were. "Maybe we should head back now, Jasper..."

"I agree. I know a short cut just around the bend and down the ally here." He said and she followed him with out question. She barely knew this man, but somehow she knew she'd follow him anywhere. When they got to the ally Jasper stopped and looked around.

"What is it?" Anna-Marie asked. Staring up at his face. She put her hand on his cheek to make him look at her. He turned his head toward her and leaned in. His lips met with hers in a passion filled kiss. His mouth moved across her cheek and down her neck. She screamed as his teeth peirced the smooth skin of her neck. She screamed and screamed as he drank more and more of her blood. He loved the taste it was so pure so sweet.

She stopped screaming and fell limp as he finished drinking. He dropped her body to the ground and smiled as her blood spilled down his face onto his clothes. He let out one high cold laugh as he vanished into the darkness.

**AN:**** Alrighty, so there it is. More coming soon. Reviews are wanted and loved!**


End file.
